I'll always be there for you
by Taori-1
Summary: I got the idea for this when i was watching there performance of Bolero at the Tokyo Dome. Now i read in the comments on the video that Yoochun was sick. Not going to be much romance at all. It will probably be more like bromance. Probably because I'm not much of a Yoomin shipper sorry.


**Chapter 1 **

**_When in need_**

Yoochun was sitting on one of the two beds in the hotel room the group was staying at reading a book while Changmin was on the the other watching TV. They were waiting for the others to come back from the store so they could decide who gets the two beds while the others get the bench, chair or the lounge outside on the balcony. Yoochun coughed, his throat hurting a bit. Changmin noticed the cough and looked at his hyung.

"Hyung are you okay? Are you getting sick? Will you be okay for the performance tomorrow?" The maknae asked worriedly knowing how easily his hyung got sick. "I'm fine Changminnie. You worry too much" Yoochun laughed but thought that he might in fact be getting sick again and just hoped it wasn't too bad tomorrow knowing tomorrows performance at the Tokyo dome was a big thing thought not the first time they had been there. He sighed inwardly. He didn't want to worry the others though. Yoochun thought Even if I am getting sick I won't let it get to me and I'll try my best not to hinder the others.

Changmin hoped that was the case, that he was just worrying too much...

Later that night when the others had gotten there they decided who slept where by playing a game where Junsu chose. By the end of the game it was Junsu on one bed, Changmin getting the other, Yoochun getting the bench, Yunho on the chair and poor Jaejoong outside with the mosquitos.

The next day backstage before the performance as they were getting ready in their dressing room Yoochun's worst fear had come to be a reality. He was sick, and on such an important day too. He sighed. Its not that bad, my throat only hurts a little more then yesterday. I'll be fine. He thought while rubbing his throat a bit. Changmin didn't miss it as he had been watching Yoochun since the night before for any signs his hyung might be sick. He had thought Yoochun might not have been entirely truthful. So before they had taken off for the Tokyo dome Changmin had prepared a tea for Yoochun to help even if just a little bit.

Changmin walked up to Yoochun and tapped hid shoulder to get his attention since the older was having his outfit sorted out. Yoochun looked at Changmin and asked what was up. Changmin told Yoochun about the tea and handed it to him Yoochun took it gratefully though he was a bit embarrassed to have been caught lying. He took small sips as it soothed his throat though it would only last for a little while and this was going to be a long performance he would take what he could get. He just hoped he could last through the encores.

All throat the performance Yoochun did his best but by the end of the of the performance and the last encore and one of their best performances, the song being Bolero, his throat was ravaged. His voice was a bit rough and slightly scratchy though he did his best to hide it and how much pain he was in. While he hid it very well throughout the performance and he was worried he wouldn't be able to do the high note. As the note drew near and Yoochun did the note before the one that would be the hardest Changmin looked at Yoochun worriedly knowing he wouldn't be able to do the note alone by how rough his voice sounded so he decided to do it with him. On the big screens you can see Changmin looking at Yoochun as he assisted him. As they finished the note and Yoochun finished his part he was unable to continue singing right away due to the pain but picked up after only a few seconds. The rest of the song went along fine and soon the were being lowered from their risen platforms and they were finally done.

Backstage again while everyone was asking how Yoochun was and getting him medication for his sore throat Yoochun hugged Changmin. "Thank you so much Minnie i don't know how i that would have turned out if you hadn't have helped me" The older said while pulling back and patting the maknae's shoulder. "Don't worry**_ I'll always be there for you_** hyung" Changmin said looking up at his hyung smiling happily.

* * *

**A/N**

**I've never written a fanfic before so I'm not sure how this will turn out, so its most likely that it's going to be a very short oneshot or drabble just to see if I'm any good at this and if i want to continue doing it. :)**

**I'm not sure how it came out. I don't think i did terribly but it's probably PAINFULLY obvious that it is my first fic EVER lol**

**I spell checked it so nothing should be wrong buuut you never know so if you see anything just tell me and please tell me if you liked it or not ^_^**

**I never really got into this website all that much since i didn't understand it and all the fic i followed were dead ends that will never be updated or haven't for years. So i kinda saw this site as the like the fanfic graveyard but it's not that bad. People just need to stop starting fic and never finishing them. lol**

**I got the idea for this when i was watching there performance of Bolero at the Tokyo Dome. Now i read in the comments on the video that Yoochun was sick. I don't know for sure as i didn't really look into it but seeing as how raspy Yoochun's voice sounded a couple of times during the performance and Changmin assisting him I'm going to assume he was but if he wasn't...well he was in my version. lol.**

**Anyways I love you guys! XOXO! Hugs and Kisses lolololexololol O.O**


End file.
